Lovey Dovey Uchiha's
by sakuhoney
Summary: Sakura has to deal with two tsundere Uchiha's, and at times, it feels like she can get no loving. Sasuke does not know how he feels when Boruto lets it slip how much time the Hokage, and Mrs. Uchiha have been spending together.


**Summary:** Sakura has to deal with two tsundere Uchiha's, and sometimes it feels like she gets no loving. Sasuke does not know how he feels when Boruto lets it slip how much time the Hokage, and Mrs. Uchiha have been spending together.

* * *

Lovey  
. _Dovey_.  
 **Uchiha's**

* * *

Steam rose from the metal pan of chicken curry that the twelve year old pre-teen placed a lid over, letting her dinner for that night simmer for the next hour. If things went how Sarada planned, then she and her mother would enjoy dinner together tonight like a real, _normal_ family.

It was hard not to be bitter about the lack of father figure in her life- especially after eating dinner at Boruto's house with Mitsuki last night, experiencing how warm and lively her teammates household was, compared to her cold- _lonely_ house.

Even better- or worse, depending Sarada's mood; Lord Seventh, the _Hokage_ himself managed to make time to meet his son's teammates before leaving the dinner table early for work.

Sarada- wasn't- _jealous!_ Why would she be jealous of stupid Boruto, who's father stuck around long enough to recognize his son's face! Why would she be?!

Cheeks puffed out in agitation, Sarada couldn't help but feel angry. The night before dinner with the Uzumaki family, her mother got pulled into a surgery that would take hours to complete. The youngest Uchiha hadn't spoken to her mother in nearly two days no, and bitterly, Sarada thought she wouldn't be surprised if her mother flaked on her once again tonight.

'N _o.. don't think like that,_ ' The pre-teen reminded herself. ' _I know how hard mom works to put this roof over my head.. No thanks to papa.. I bet Hinata-sama doesn't need to work as hard as mama.. I bet Boruto gets to have breakfast, lunch, and dinner with his mother._ '

Sarada felt herself tense uncomfortably, face flushing with embarrassment once she realized that once again, her thoughts were taking a very dark turn. Honestly, at times, Sarada could feel herself becoming so angry- so _depressed_ , absolutely out of nowhere. And with how hard Sakura works juggling motherhood, being head in chief at the hospital, _and_ maintaining optimism about her husband's safety while off on that life-threatening mission of his…

...well, the only Uchiha child could not find it in herself to admit to her mother that she felt lonely.

Instead, Sarada tried to take after Sakura; headstrong, unwilling to let anything get her down, and determined.

Sure, there were times where Sarada would passively aggressively attack her mother like a snot nosed brat;

 _("Do you want anything back from my trip, Sarada-chan?"_

 _"..." Sarada adjusted her glasses with her index finger, hiding the stubborn blush on her face. "...a new Papa would be nice…"_

 _"N-Nani?!" Sakura's face flushed at her daughters blunt words, "S-Sarada! Why would you say that?"_

 _Why_ did _she say that? Sarada could feel guilt swell in her gut as she plastered a wide smile on her face, showing her mom her pearly white teeth._

 _"I'm just kiding, mama. You don't have to get me anything, just have fun, okay?"_

 _Sakura did not look pacified in the least, instead shooting her daughter a concerned look, but the ebony haired child quickly turned around, dismissing her mother.)_

"If Mama doesn't come home tonight, then I'll just bring her lunch tomorrow and tell her she's working too hard!" The Uchiha girl clenched her hands into two determined fists, unwilling to let her depression get the best of her.

She forced a wide grin on her face, eyes twinkling with determination.

Fortunately, tonight, Sarada did not have to worry.

The shoji door slid open.

"Sarada-chan! I'm home!"

"M- _Mama!"_ The look on the Uchiha's face was almost hysterical. Just a moment ago, the young girl was brooding over her mother (didn't she want to be treated like an adult now?! She's a kunoichi for Heaven's sake! Sarada should be able to handle being alone!) and now she was nearly bouncing with joy at the sound of her mother's voice.

 _'Ah.. so uncool..'_

"Sarada-chan?" The pink haired beauty popped her head into the kitchen once she heard the strange tone in Sarada's voice. "Is everything okay?" Two plastic bags hung off of each of Sakura's arms, showing that she had gone grocery shopping right before coming home.

"Oh? You're cooking again tonight, Sarada-chan? You make things so easy for mama!" Sakura swooned gratefully at how cool her daughter was- cooler than _she_ was at her age, at least.

Placing the grocery bags on the ground, Sakura Uchiha leaned over so should could press a kiss to her daughter's temple, before pulling the twelve year old kunoichi into an incredibly tight hug. Sarada could feel her back crack as her mother continued to snuggle against her lovingly, but the ebony haired girl simply endured.

' _Mama.. I missed you..'_

The kitchen light glinted against Sarada's glasses, making her expression unreadable. Instead of the relief the only child felt at her mother's presence, the girl instead was vocal about her annoyance.

"Mama.. too tight.."

"Oh!" Sakura released her daughter, eyes crinkling from joy, and exhaustion. "Sorry.. Sarada-chan.. mmm, that smells good!"

...

* * *

...

Dinner was a quiet affair- not that that was unusual for Sarada in the least. She could see in her mother's posture that she was exhausted, shoulders hunched and skin pale. Sarada thought her mother was the most beautiful woman she's seen, to be completely honest, and she didn't find herself to have any of her mother's beauty.

Even in her tired, three-day-shift, exhausted state, Sakura Uchiha was beautiful.

"Sarada-chan, did you enjoy dinner with you teammates at Naruto's house?" The pink haired beauty asked cheerfully after discussing with Sarada her latest mission with Team 7.

The ebony hair girl froze, as if caught doing somthing terrible. Sarada gave her mother a stoic look, knowing that her mmom had no idea what thoughts haunted her earlier, but still confused on how she knew about the dinner.

"Eh? Who told you about that?" Sarada deadpanned bluntly.

Sakura sweatdropped at how ruthless her daughter could be at times. Her eye twitched in annoyance as she willed herself to be patient with her daughter.

"Well.. Naruto-kun told me that you were invited for dinner, of course.." Sakura's eye twitched once again, though she managed to maintain her fake smile as she continued sweetly. "You're my only darling child.. Sarada-chan.." Sakura's tone immediately changed to a scolding tone, "So don't you dare think you can start sneaking around without me knowing! I've got eyes and ears all around the village lady!"

Sarada gaped at her mother, a horrified look on her face. ' _S-Shit! Mom's mad!'_

"H-Hai- mama. I understand.." Sarada quickly shoved her chopsticks into her mouth, successfully taming her mother's temper.

Sakura smiled cheekily to herself as she hummed contently while eating her daughter's cooking. The ebony haired girl nearly sweatdropped at how quickly her mother could change acts. Sarada tapped her chopsticks against her lips in deep thought.

"Hmmm.. but Mama, you and Lord Seventh sure are close, huh?"

"Hmm?" Sakura responded, chewing on her food as she tilted her head at her daughter, confusion showing clear on her face. "What makes you say that, all of the sudden?"

Using her chopstick to move grains of rice around on her plate, Sarada's gaze was glued to the wooden table top.

"Hn.."

"...?"

"...Well.. it's just, Boruto is always complaining about how Lord Hokage-same is rarely home anymore. He says his father is always busy, and with how busy you've been- how often do you and Lord Seventh speak to eachother?"

The pink haired mother set her chopsticks down, her face filled with confusion as she watched her daughter carefully. "Well.. Naruto-kun _is_ pretty busy lately. I'm sure Boruto-kun understands how important his father is to the village," Sakura hummed to herself, a thoughtful look on her face.

"...As for me and Naruto-kun.. I guess we don't speak nearly as much as we used to, huh? Although, that idiot still finds a way to send me a stupid email at _least_ once a week."

Sarada watched her mother's face twist into genuine happiness at the thought the Lord Hokage. It was still hard for the pre-teen to think about how her mother, father, and the _Hokage_ had all been on the same team. Last night at dinner, Naruto reminded Sarada how close he and her mother were.

The two Uchiha's continued their meal in peace, Sakura unaware of the wheels spinning in her daughter's head.

 _'Lord Hokage is a pretty busy guy then..'_ The ebony haired girl mused to herself, glancing across the table at her mother who also seemed lost in her own thoughts. _'..But he still manages to make time for mama, huh?'_

Sarada let out a pitiful sigh. Even the Hokage was able to make more time for her mama than her actual papa did.

 _'..I guess that's why the Lord Seventh is_ way _cooler than papa could ever be..'_

* * *

 **i want to try and keep this fic short bc i've never completed anything before. basically plot for jealous sasuke because i feel like sakura deserves it. uh there will definitely be smut? would you believe that i'm writing this fic literally for the smut ok theres no plot i lied**

 **the scenes will be totally skipable scenes**

 **finally this is not? beta'd? i'm writing this fic for fun and i hope you guys have as much fun reading it as i do writing it.**

 **also sarada totally inherited the uchiha depression**


End file.
